


Live Journal

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-16
Updated: 2004-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: What if Justin had his very own Live Journal?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

September 18th 2002

Current music: Powderfinger My Happiness  
Current mood: Starving  
Subject: You English Kinigits  
Time: 11:24pm

 

So new journal, thats right i have moved into the 21st century and started up an online one. Thats right Daph, you finally got through all the blond and made it into my mind, scary thought that isnt it? 

So what exxciting things happened today worth forever documenting in this fine journal? I woke up, that was pretty exciting, well considering that Brian had my cock shoved down his throat at the time, it was quite exciting for me. Okay so Brian helped me with my morning hardon which i am pretty sure he caused by sticking his mouth on my dick. Took a shower and helped Brian with some of those hard to reach areas and Brian helped me with one inparticular *wink wink nudge nudge*(note to self: murder Brian next time he suggests you watch Monty Python).

How far did i get, wake up, blow job, shower sex, right breakfast! I made some french toast, which i suspect isnt really french, it certainly never said bonjour, of course not much of my food talks to me....that sounds odd, not MUCH of my food, kind of implys that some of it does talk to me. Well i ate the not very french toast and Brian watched, as usual he was waiting to have his breakfast at the diner, which personally i think is a little silly, its coffee, its not rocket science, why not make it himself, but noooooooo mr Kinney needs his coffee from the diner(i think its just so thathe can moan about it being horrible, if he made it he would only have himself to blame, at the diner he can blame me, typical).

We fought in the car ride to the diner, i wanted to listen to Beastie Boys and he wanted me to give him a blow job. But you know, i had just brushed my teeth and i didnt wanna have cum breath all day, i was working at Vanguard in the morning and then had my graphic design class in the afternoon, and if i had to meet any of Brians clients and show them boards, i kinda didnt want them smelling my breath and wondering what i'd been up to, even though it would be pretty obvious what i had been up to, or is that down to?

so we went to work, i was fabulous, i went to school, i rocked my own socks off, i came come, made soup, stuffed my face, got a hardon watching Smallville(Tom Welling, duh!) so had to relieve that. decided to get changed and head over to the loft and see what Brian was doing, turned out it was me, and here i am(with the biggest case of post coital mucnhies!).


	2. Live Journal

September 20th 2002

Current music: Matchbox 20 - Bent  
Current mood: Horny  
Subject: Lil Buddy  
Time: 10.06pm

 

Well its that time of the month again, the weekend Mel and Lyndsey go off to have some lesbonic fun in the land of no toddlers, therefore me and Brian are on babysitting duty.

I woke up to the ever so romantic pillow smothering me, Brian's explanation for this? He just wanted to see if THAT would wake me up because the lesbian/toddler tornado had passed through and i slept on undisturbed. Of course this brought up the question, what if i had slept through the smothering? Thats right this blond would be in that kind of forever sleep called death, lovely.

So i got up and took a shower alone, strange that, i'm just not used to it. I got dressed once i was all dry and pretty, and came out of the bedroom to find Brian and Gus on the floor playing with trucks, of course according to Gus Daddy was playing all wrong and Gus just had to take away his trucks. You know i dont think i am ever gonna hear the end of those trucks, Brian has been bitching ever since about how can he, mr fantastic be unable to play trucks, how do you even play trucks, is there even a way to play it wrong? I used my usual tactic here, nod, smile, and slowly back away, and if needed flee.

Brian got quite confused when after i asked Gus what he wanted for brunch he answered 'scrambled toes'. However, i as fantasmical as i am, knew that scrambled toes is just toddler speak for scrambled egg and toast. This is where i start to think i spend too much time with Gus, i actually know what he is talking about, of course Brian likes to say its because i only just grew out of the toddler phase, at least thats what the tantrums suggest. I must say in my defence, i dont do tantrums, i queen out, there is a difference, now if gus grows up and takes after his mommies and daddy, in other words turns into a big queer then he can queen out, but right now he is having tantrums.

One of todays tantrums was experienced not too long after brunch when we went to the park. Daddy wanted to sit on a bench and watch my ass while i played with Gus(my ass, which he has zero access to until Gus goes home tomorow night), Gus however wanted his daddy to play in the sandbox with him, unlike me Brian is so not willing to get any of his clothes covered in sand, so Gus started screaming, of course as soon as that starts Brian goes into a panic trying to shut him up. The ice cream bribe worked.

I've got a project due for graphic design, so i spent most of the afternoon working on that. One thing happened that made me think Gus might not be so bright, he noticed my computer, for the first time he noticed i draw on the screen. I've only had the thing for about a year and a half, why wouldnt he notice it sooner? Anyway, now my computer is full of things drawn by Gus who just had to play with it(dispite Brian's pleading with him that it was a very expensive toy and only for 'big boys' teehee, that lead us to tantrum #2).

Gus then went for a nap, oh the pleasures of a napping child! Brian and i just sat on the couch making out like a couple of horny teenagers(my excuse is that i am in fact a horny teenager, for a wee while longer anyway). Too bad for Brian, and me i guess, that i refuse to have sex with Brian while Gus is in the next room, its just icky, i mean Brian can be pretty loud during sex, imagine what would happen if Gus were to wake up and hear his daddy making funny noises while his uncle Justin jumping up and down on him naked. 

We went to the diner for dinner, Deb was working so Gus got lots of attention from his Gamma Deb, i think he takes after his Daddy like that, always looking for attention, of course i kind of think its for different reasons, i doubt Gus wants attention becuase of his dick, then again just wait till he is older. 

After dinner we came back to the loft and i set up a video for Gus to watch(i am on a mission to teach him the greatness of The Yellow Submarine) while Daddy set up Gus's bed for when he stays over and i went back to my project. 

The video is finished and Gus is asleep. I wonder if Brian can be quiet enough for oral sex, if not i'm gonna bite him!


End file.
